Stars and superstars born, they are made at Kapinoy Talent Center
September 9, 2013 Recognizing the need to discover and develop its own stable of artists, sequestered broadcasting network IBC-13 launched its own talent management and development division called Kapinoy Talent Center. IBC head of president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa said the new talent management group will be headed by veteran director Jeffrey Jeturian discovering and developing new talents for the network, we are assured that our upcoming stars will be in good hands will be a home for future stars. Like the scores of promising young talents before them, these new starlets dream of attaining TV-film stardom as quickly as possible, and going on to enjoy long-term careers in the biz. To fast-track their ascent to the top, they're being featured in a number of IBC-13 programs, where their screen personas are slowly but surely being built up. For the talent development and management center Kapinoy Talent Center, the stars and superstars are born, they are made. The Kapinoy Talent Center, a star-making, believes that the way to stardom involves a nurturing of potential, honing of skills and developing of talent. Much of what people see of their favorite stars on television and in the movies is a product of many hours of grueling training in various aspects. The network is bent on developing stars, more than just giving show biz a fresh supply of pretty faces and winsome personalities, the Kapinoy Talent Center makes sure these stars and superstars become true professionals in an industry. In June 2013, Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC-13 vice president Jeffrey Jeturian, head of Kapinoy Talent Center, hatched the idea of creating a stable of new stars exclusively for the network. IBC-13 became more aggressive in its programming and launched a host of new shows to compete with the programs of the two major networks, both started to limit the talents they allowed to cross over. Awards, box-office ''' Mr. Jeturian said '''IBC-13 put up its own talent management arm to the increasing need to develop its own roster of actors and singers to feature in the station's various programs will directly compete with ABS-CBN's talent management arm Star Magic and GMA's Artist Center. The Kapinoy Talent Center continued its search through the launching vehicle Superstar Circle, a reality show featuring 13 contestants called Superstar Idol will have to undergo talent training, physical enhancement and different challenges to test their talent skills. The remaining Superstar Idol after weekly eliminations will be declared as Grand Superstar. The 13 contestants who auditioned, 6 boys are Diego Loyzaga, Carl Manolet Monroyo, Marc Carlos de Leon, Teejay Marquez, Eric Eleazar Yuson and Jeshuron Nuestro and the 7 girls are Episol Legaspi, Allysandra Mae Chua, Liza Soberano, Michelle Vito, Elisse Joson, Maureen Wenceslao and Kimberly Buenaventura called as the Circle Superstar of 13. He or she takes home a cash in grand prize of P1,000,000 million pesos and the talent management contract with Kapinoy Talent Center. To date, the Kapinoy Talent Center Training Program has batches of new teenage faces who have been trained in acting, personality development and physical enhancement before being cast in the shows of IBC-13 and the films of Regal Films and Viva Films. They are also tapped for commercials and corporate events. In the Kapinoy Talent Center expanded its search to include sexy character actors and video jocks. Now home to about 200 contract artists, the Kapinoy Talent Center remains under the tutelage of star mentor and TV and film director Jeffrey Jeturian. It also has a 200-member Artist Registry of second leads and character actors aged 20-70 for IBC-13 shows and films from Viva Films and Regal Films.